


Peach Smoothies

by Ray (RayWritesStuff)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Omega, Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Everyday Life, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, domestic life, don’t come for me I really wanted to write this, haikyuu!! - Freeform, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWritesStuff/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Akaashi’s favorite part of his day, other than spending time with his son, is hearing the door click open when Bokuto comes home.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 288





	Peach Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> Got a FAT writer’s block for The Outside Edge so bare with me here. In hopes of forgiveness I offer you this.
> 
> In other words, this is a hot load of “I don’t give a fuck, I write for self-indulgence” and I’m terribly sorry.

Akaashi laid out the pair of sweats in his hands over the comforter, completing the set of comfy clothes that he was more than elated to put on. He wanted nothing more than to relax this weekend, and he’d kicked it off with a boiling-hot bath. All he wanted now was to curl up in bed. At least that way he’d get to wrap himself in the comforting scent that had been dulled by his shower.

He removed the towel from around his neck, deeming his hair dry enough for now, then got to getting dressed. He pulled on the sweats and a black tee that hugged his form. As an extra measure to keep the cold away he hooked thumbs into the holes at the end of the sleeve.

Akaashi has just picked up his book when the tiniest of knocking sounds came from the other side of the master bedroom door. The knob turned and in waddled his little boy. “Mommy?”

“What is it, my love?” Akaashi asked softly. When the three your old approached the bed Akaashi opened his arms, pulling him onto the mattress next to him.

The little boy yawned, honey eyes blinking up at him a few times before he crawled into his mother’s lap. “I’m hungry,” he mumbled, “Can we make a snack?”

Akaashi hugged his son back, chest overflowing with love. It was little moments like these that reminded him just how lucky he was to have the little boy in his life. “You and Daddy are supposed to make dinner together when he comes home, remember?”

“But I’m hungry now,” he whined, getting a little more persistent. Akaashi knew better than to let a three year old go hungry for too long this far into parenting, so he pondered a snack that wouldn’t fill him up too much.

He ran his fingers through the messy black hair tumbling off the top of his son’s head, making a mental note to schedule a haircut for him. “What are you in the mood for, then?”

Kazumi scrunched his nose, obviously deep in thought as he sat on his mother’s lap. A few moments later he peaked up at Akaashi, “Do we have peaches, mommy?”

“I believe we do,” Akaashi smiles down at his son, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Peach smoothies!”

“Peach smoothies,” Akaashi confirmed, bumping his nose against the child’s. He stood up, carefully tucking Kazumi against his hip, “Is my handsome boy going to help me make them?”

“Of course mommy,” Kazumi replied, looking at his mother like it was the most obvious thing ever. Akaashi laughed softly, nuzzling his son’s neck and putting his scent on his skin before walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Akaashi situated himself on a chair pressed up against the counter so he could see everything going on as his mother made his treat. Each time Akaashi passed by his son while gathering the ingredients he’d press a kiss to his head or scent mark him again, just to be sure. He couldn’t help the omega inside him wanting to wrap his son in his scent, but he also didn’t want to. He knew the young boy also didn’t hate it as much as he let on.

“Mommy stop, that tickles!” Kazumi squeezes his eyes shut, batting his mother away as Akaashi nuzzled his neck one last time, “I already smell like mommy!”

“You can never be too sure my love,” Akaashi chuckled at his son. He set two plump peaches down on the wooden cutting board. “Okay. Do you want to help me smash one, or cut one up?” He asked, although he already most definitely knew his answer.

Kazumi threw his little fists into the air and cheered, “SMASH!!!”

Akaashi laughed again, gently chiding the boy to use his inside voice while he pulled a knife from the block. The feeling of little eyes watching him while he peeled and roughly chopped the first peach was one of his favorite feelings in the world. When it was all chopped up he let his son put the fruit into a bowl and provided him with a pestle.

“Remember my love, don’t mash it up too hard,” he cringed at a particular hard hit against the bowl and wondered why in the world he thought glass was a good idea.

“I got it mommy! I’m an alpha, remember? I’m super strong!” Kazumi pounded at the fruit again, but gentler in consideration of his mother’s words.

Akaashi set the next peach down on the cutting board and pecked his son on the cheek, “Mhm, my strong alpha,” he hummed.

“You’re so embarrassing mommy,” Kazumi muttered, trying his absolute hardest but failing to maintain an angry face. Akaashi just laughed over his shoulder and finished chopping the second peach.

Kazumi hopped down from the chair and marched up to the fridge. Akaashi’s eyes remained glued to his son as he pulled the door open and grabbed two containers from the bottom shelf. Akaashi trusted his son, but that didn’t stop his nerves from going haywire when he saw glass in his little hands.

“We have to use extra pearls!” Kazumi announced as he climbed back onto the chair. He proudly presented the bottle of yogurt and the glass jar of Sago pearls to his mother.

Akaashi threw the peach chunks into the blender, followed by some ice cubes, a spoonful of sugar, and some black tea, decaf, to save him from dealing with a hyper alpha later on. “Extra pearls? I thought you said too many pearls were yucky, baby.”

“I think it’s yucky,” Kazumi wrinkled his nose, “But Daddy always says he likes extra, so I want extra too.”

Akaashi smiled fondly, “That’s very sweet of you to think of your father. We’ll make sure to give him lots of pearls in his when he gets home.”

Kazumi was very happy to do the honors of turning on the blender. While the boy was enamored with watching the pink slush, Akaashi got out two wide glasses and Kazumi’s favorite color straws. He spooned the mashed peach, the coveted extra pearls, and yogurt into each.

Once the blender finished running, Kazumi uncovered his ears, “Are not gonna drink a smoothie mommy?” He stared at Akaashi with those big eyes that made him break so easily just like his father’s. “I wanted you to drink one too.”

“I will baby,” Akaashi promised. He pondered over how to word this as he poured the peach slush into each glass.”

However, keen as ever, the young alpha beat him to it, “Is it because you want to put mommy juice in yours?”

“Yes!” Akaashi’s eyes peeled open and he smiled to hide his shock, “Thats exactly why.”

“Oh. Okay! Can I have my smoothie now?”

“Of course, baby. But remember the rule before you go.”

“I know, mommy!” Kazumi told him, clambering down the chair. “No snacks outside the kitchen unless Mommy’s not home!” Akaashi gave the glass to the awaiting boy, who took it in two hands and carried it off to the dining table. Akaashi had only registered the last part of what his son had told him when he was about to start washing the dishes. He let his eye twitch a good two or three times before busying himself with cleanup.

“Hey mommy?”

“Yes my love?” Akaashi plucked a dish towel from the drawer and began drying the blender as he turned to his son.

“When will I get boobs?”

Akaashi nearly dropped the cup in his hand, scrambling to catch it and set it calmly onto the drying rack. “I’m sorry, when will you get what?” He stared at Kazumi in disbelief, still not quite sure if he had actually just heard those words come out of his mouth.

“Boobs,” Kazumi repeated. He sipped his smoothie and swung his legs back and forth. “I want boobs like Daddy’s when we go swimming.”

Akaashi rubbed his face with his hands. “Kazumi, my love, what?”

“I said I want boobs. Boooobs,” Kazumi drew out the word for a long moment, like saying it slower would help his mother understand him better. “I want the boobs on my stomach already like Daddy. I don’t have them all yet though. Do you want to see my boobs?”

“Am I,” Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten in his head. “Am I about to have a stroke?”

“Do you to see them or not?” Kazumi took a particularly dramatic sip from his smoothie.

“You know what? Sure,” Akaashi tossed the towel onto the now clean counter and faced his son.

Kazumi hopped out of his seat and proceeded to lift up his graphic owl tee-shirt. Akaashi just watched his son, slightly concerned but also ready to be entertained.

“See, they’re not big like Daddy’s boobs yet, but Daddy said I do more sit-ups then they’ll get bigger!”

Kazumi looked up at his mother expectantly. Akaashi took a deep breath, “Baby, do you mean your abs?”

For a long moment, Kazumi just stared at Akaashi in confusion, until something behind those big eyes finally clicked. “Yes,” he said slowly, “My abs. Not my boobs.”

“Definitely not your boobs,” Akaashi said under his breath. If his husband could get here right about now so he could crack open his new bottle of mommy juice, that would be great.

“Okay. Hey, hey mommy?”

“Yes, Kazumi?”

“What’s the main difference between abs and boobs anyway?”

“Finish your smoothie, baby.”

Like every other time the young boy had a snack, it was immediately followed by a series of yawns that Akaashi just thought were the cutest things in the world.

Akaashi thanked his son as he brought him his dirty cup. “Are you feeling sleepy?”

“Not tired,” Kazumi protested, his forehead bumping against Akaashi’s thigh as he swayed on his feet, “Gonna stay up till Daddy gets home.”

“Well that just wont do.”

Kazumi cocked his head, “Why not?”

“Because baby,” Akaashi dried his hands before lifting his son into his arms, “If you don’t rest now, you’ll be too tired to cook dinner with Daddy when he comes home.”

Kazumi shook his head violently, like Akaashi had just presented the worst case scenario. But in the young boy’s eyes, his mother really had just done that. “Daddy and I always cook dinner together on Friday. Always!”

“I know baby.” Akaashi nuzzled his son, releasing a calming scent to ease the little alpha. “You’ll still cook dinner with Daddy tonight. But how about a nap first? If you take a nap then you’ll feel better when he gets home.”

His son rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, finally giving in to his sleepiness. “Can we go in Mommy and Daddy’s bed?”

“I don’t see why not.” Akaashi shut off the lights in the kitchen behind them as he walked down the broad halls of their home, admiring the array of family photos that adorned the walls, all while Kazumi was in his arms.

When they made it to the master bedroom Akaashi set the boy down on the wide mattress before walking over to the TV stand and clicking the on button. It hummed to life a second later, the faint music of a children’s show filling the room.

Akaashi lifted his son once more, scooting them both in toward the middle of the mattress. Kazumi sat up, looking small in comparison to the big pillows behind him. He leaned against his mother, who was sitting with his legs crossed, back against the headboard.

Just as the omega had expected, with the aid of the television, Kazumi was out in five minute flat. The young alpha was always one to roll around in his sleep. When he was smaller, Akaashi would always wake up to a foot in the face or with him much too close to the edge of the bed for comfort. He was glad to see him start to grow out of it though.

Akaashi peered down from the novel he’d cracked open just in time to see his son’s heavy head plop right into his lap. Kazumi curled up on his side, snuggling closer to the soothing scent of his mother.

It was just one of the many sites that Akaashi couldn’t believe he was blessed with seeing every day of his life. Nothing warmed his heart more than seeing his beautiful son, his pride and joy, sleeping peacefully at his side. He lowered a hand to Kazumi’s head, careful not to disturb him. Careful fingers brushed the locks of hair away from his forehead, combed it back from his hairline all the way down to the back of his neck. As he read his book, Akaashi continued the soft touches. Akaashi himself couldn’t help but feel at ease himself in his bed, nuzzling his mate’s pillow and taking in the scent. It was as if with each breath he took the scent was starting to get stronger.

Not a moment later did Akaashi’s leek hearing pick up on the faint jingle of a lock. For a moment his instincts kicked into defense mode, but then the bedroom door creaked open and all of the walls completely melted away.

“Sshhh,” Akaashi presses a finger to his lips, “He’s sleeping.”

Akaashi watched fondly as his mate shrugged off his bag and set it down on the bench in front of the bed. He crept onto the mattress halfway, “Room for one more?”

“There’s always room for you, Koutatou.”

Bokuto’s face lit up with a smile as he pulled himself the rest of the way onto the bed. He paused in front of his son, kissing his forehead gently and nuzzling the sleeping boy. Akaashi allowed himself to take that moment to admire his two most favorite alphas in the world, admiring just how much Kazumi looked like his father.

Like his mother, Kazumi’s skin was more on the fair side, and his hair was almost even curlier. But Akaashi loved the traits that came from his mate just as much, if not even more. The thick eyebrows, the black hair, the endless supply of positive, and the large golden eyes that stared into his very soul. It shouldn’t have made Akaashi as happy as it did, that he now got to wake up to two pairs of those eyes every morning peering down at him.

Bokuto stopped just in front of his mate, a happy grin on his face. Akaashi was quick to sense his request, turning his head and leaving his throat wide open to his mate. Bokuto eagerly leaned down and nuzzled the soft skin there, enveloping his omega in his scent.

“Welcome home,” Akaashi whispered, cupping the alpha’s cheek and leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Bokuto, always ecstatic to come home to his family, stole another kiss or two, or three, or four more before finally smiling back at his mate.

“Have I ever told you that this is exactly what I used to dream of? Coming home to see the most beautiful omega in the world lying with our son?”

“You say that almost every day,” Akaashi shook his head, unashamed by the blush on his cheeks.

“Well it seems to me like you don’t hate it, so I’ll go ahead and just keep reminding you.” Bokuto bent down to nuzzle Kazumi once more, then took Akaashi’s hand in his. He turned it out gently to expose the soft skin of his wrist, which he nosed against before kissing down to his elbow. “I wish he was awake so we can go do our thing, but I also really don’t want to ruin this picture right now.”

Akaashi giggled softly. He set down his book so he could use his hands to stroke both his mate’s and his son’s hair. He didn’t think he’d ever get over how the two had such soft hair. Thick, borderline unmanageable, but so very soft hair.

“You could always just stay here and cuddle with us.”

“You make a very compelling offer Keiji,” Bokuto agreed, though he was already crawling off the mattress, “But you’ve been busting your ass this week for us even though it’s your busy season.”

Akaashi smacked the alpha upside the head, gesturing at the sleeping child between them.

“You’ve been busting your tail this week for us,” Bokuto corrected, “So just relax and don’t worry about a thing. I’ll take care of it all.”

Akaashi nosed against his mate’s hair and smiled softly, “You’re the best, my love. But don’t start anything just yet. I still want to help and you and Kazumi are still cooking dinner together.”

“Mo...mommy?”

The two mates paused their conversation, glancing at each other before looking down at the stirring child between them.

“Wake up sleepy-head,” Akaashi tapped Kazumi’s nose, “You ready to make dinner?”

Kazumi rubbed his eyes blearily, “But Daddy’s not...” the little alpha’s nose twitched and he suddenly flew upward, looking around frantically until he found who he was looking for. “Daddy’s home!”

“That’s right little man!” Bokuto rolled his son onto his back, dodging a pair of kicking little legs as he pulled up his shirt and blew a series of raspberries against his belly.

“Noooooo!!! That tickles Daddy!!!!” Kazumi cried and squealed with laughter as Bokuto continued his attack, and the sound was like music to Akaashi’s ears. He leaned back against the headboard and watched the two alphas duke it out.

Eventually Bokuto gave in and listened to his son’s pleas. He then threw himself onto his back and picked up his son, lifting him up into the air and letting his little feet bounce off his chest.

“We made you a peach smoothie!!”

“Ohoho?” Bokuto sat up with a grunt, plopping his son into his lap, “You made a smoothie just for me?”

“Yup!! I smashed the peaches and turned on the blender all by myself. even asked Mommy to put extra pearls in yours!!” Kazumi puffed out his chest proudly, nose tipping into the air.

Bokuto smiles widely at his son, praising him for helping his mom and being such a strong alpha. “That’s pretty awesome, little man. You have to come with me to try it now!”

“Mommy put it in the fridge before we went to sleep,” Kazumi informed him. He tugged on his dad’s shirt, bouncing eagerly, “Let’s go already!”

“Alright, alright, up you go,” Bokuto got to his feet, lifting his son to his chest and exaggerating the motions, telling the young alpha he was getting so strong he was heavy.

“Did you teach lots of people how to do spikes today?” Kazumi looked up at Bokuto expectantly.

“Baby, Daddy coaches the National team. They already know how to do spikes,” Akaashi laughed and crawled out of the bed, stretching his arms out over his head.

“But sometimes Daddy says they act like they don’t know how,” Kazumi argued.

Bokuto nodded in agreement, “And you are very right about that, little man.” He bumped his head playfully against his son’s, “You’ll have to help me convince your mommy to let me take you to another practice.”

“Yeah!!” Kazumi cheered.

“Absolutely not,” Akaashi protested. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed his alphas with the sternest look he could muster. Though it was quite a difficult task, what with the way they gave him those puppy eyes.

“But Mommy,” Kazumi whined.

“But Keiji,” Bokuto added right after.

“Nope. No more volleyball for him until you two can prove to me you won’t break anymore stuff in this house. You,” he turned to Bokuto, “Do not need to be giving him anymore ideas.”

“It was an accident Mommy I promise!”

“Look, babe, I promise we’ll never play inside again, but please let me take him with me next week? Please please please?” Two sets of matching yellow eyes and two slightly jut-out bottom lips were turned against Akaashi, and he had never felt more betrayed in his life. He held his ground before all of ten seconds before admitting defeat.

“Alright,” Akaashi sighed, “But seriously, no tricks from you two. If I catch either of you with a volleyball anywhere but the backyard one more time I’m making both of you sleep in your own beds.”

“We’ll be good!” The two alphas quickly promised in unison.

Akaashi kissed both of their foreheads, allowing his alpha to give into his need to scent mark his family again. “I have such good boys,” he hummed contently before pulling away. “Now how about you go with Daddy and give him his smoothie?”

Bokuto gasped, looking right at his son. “Kazumi, we’ve gotta go get it right this minute!”

“To the kitchen!”

The pair of alphas charged out of the bedroom, unleashing a battle cry loud enough to to break a few windows. Akaashi stayed behind for a handful of minutes, giving them their much needed father-son time while tidying up a little and pulling out a pair of comfy clothes for his mate.

When Akaashi finally came into the kitchen, he found himself walking into the exact conversation that had nearly given him a heart attack earlier.

“I’m gonna get boobs just like you!”

Bokuto choked on a mouthful of Sago pearls, eyes going wide. Akaashi lingered back near the doorway, mainly wanting to observe how this interaction would go down.

“Hold on,” Bokuto said between coughs, “Boobs?”

“Yeah!” A short pause, “Wait, no.”

Akaashi could see Bokuto’s soul slowly return to his body, mumbling under his breath, “Holy shit.”

“What Daddy?”

“Nothing, little man! Woah, this smoothie is so good! Did you say you smashed up the peaches all by yourself?”

“I did! Mommy’s gonna teach me how to cut one up next time.”

“No way, he is? Do you think he’ll teach me how to cut one too?”

“But Daddy, you’re a grown-up. Aren’t you already supposed to know how to do that?”

Bokuto knelt down, so he was on the same level as his son. “Kazumi, can I tell you a secret?”

Kazumi’s gasped in anticipation, pivoting in his seat to face his father. “What, what?”

“Get this,” he looked around before leaning closer to his son, “Mommy saves Daddy’s life.”

The young alpha gasped again, “How, how?!”

“Daddy doesn’t know how to cook. If it weren’t for your Mommy, I would’ve been living off of instant foods my whole life.”

“But you can’t!” Kazumi interjected, “Mommy says you can’t grow big and strong if you eat too much of that!”

“And he’s right about that. But you know, that’s not the only way he saved me.”

“How else did he save you?”

Bokuto smiled, setting his empty smoothie cup on the dining room table. “He saved me by loving me.”

“What does that mean Daddy?”

“Before I met Mommy, I was very sad. I didn’t like anything I did, I slept a lot, and it was hard to be happy. I didn’t even like volleyball that much.”

“But you love volleyball!”

“Right again, little man. But it’s thanks to Mommy that I learned how to find love in the things I do. Your Mommy took care of me when I couldn’t take care of myself. Sometimes people are sad, and they need help, and that’s okay. Loving him made me want to be better, because your mom’s just that awesome. He helped me learn how to love everything I do.”

“Even the things you don’t want to do?”

“Even those. Sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to, but if you do it with a smile and look for the positives, then it makes everything better.”

“Like the silver lining thing you said that one time!”

“Bingo!” Bokuto poked Kazumi in the stomach, “Look at you, you big brainiac! If your uncle Kuroo teaching you all this stuff?”

“Yeah!” Kazumi laughed. “Hey, Daddy?”

“What’s up little man?”

“Mommy doesn’t have to be an alpha to be strong right?”

Bokuto paused for a second, features falling into something more peaceful, more content. “Mommy’s the strongest person I’ve ever met. And he loves you very much.”

“I love Mommy and Daddy too,” Kazumi said happily. “Daddy! Did you like the smoothie?”

Bokuto was quick to match the shift in energy, it was just one of the things that they shared that made their bond so strong. “Best smoothie ever! We should go thank Mommy for helping with them.”

Akaashi chose them as the moment to emerge from his hiding place, flicking on the kitchen lights to find his alphas sitting together at the table. Both of the boys’ faces lit up upon seeing him and he was promptly subjected to a tackle-hug. Akaashi let the two take him down, not caring about any bumps or bruises he’d procure along the way. He knew, as he ruffled their hair, that nothing else in mattered to him more than these two alphas. They were his heart, his whole world.

After sitting in the heap in their kitchen floor for a few minutes Bokuto announced that he was about to die of hunger. Kazumi mimicked his father, groaning and holding his stomach and claiming he was nearing his death. Akaashi swatted at the two until they scurried off of him, muttering that he was officially no longer helping with dinner. He’d still oversee of course as usual, making sure that fingers stayed connected to hands and there were no fires.

Kazumi clenched the whisk happily in his little hand, whisking the tempura batter excitedly. Akaashi brushed by his son on his way to his mate. He leaned down, tucked his hair safely behind his ears, and nuzzled his son, who nuzzled him right back happily.

Bokuto removed the thermometer from the pot of oil, staring down at it as if it had personally offended him.

Sliding his arms around the taller man’s waist Akaashi rested his chin on his alpha’s shoulder, “You know they say that a watched pot never boils?”

“This is no laughing matter, Keiji. If I don’t eat within the next twenty minutes I think I might actually die.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Akaashi clicked his tongue, “I was planning on opening that new bottle of wine with you tonight.”

“Adult juice,” Bokuto corrected.

“Actually, it’s mommy juice.”

“Adult juice, mommy juice, grape juice, who cares?” Bokuto turned around in Akaashi’s arms, pulling the omega in for a bear hug. “As long as I’m with you I don’t care what it is.”

Akaashi leaned into the alpha’s chest. “Me neither. I’m just glad it’s finally the weekend. I miss you,” He tucked his nose against the other’s scent gland and inhaled, instantly being soothed.

“I’ve been missing you guys too, Keiji. Not a day goes by where I don’t daydream about running home to you and Kazumi.”

“I think someone’s been missing their Daddy a little extra lately,” Akaashi glances over at their son, love filling his eyes as he watched the boy mix away at the batter. “I think you two should hang out tonight. Watch a movie together, build one of those ridiculous forts.”

“Hey, they’re not ridiculous,” Bokuto frowned, “You just don’t understand the art of building them.”

“Uh huh,” Akaashi ignored him, instead focusing on the hands rubbing up and down his back. It was the feeling that used to comfort him during rough nights of pregnancy, and even though Kazumi was three now, it still never failed to sooth him.

“But why tonight though? Is something going on tomorrow night?”

Akaashi lifted his head. Pressing his chin to his mate’s chest he gazed at him through his lashes, pressing his body just the slightest bit harder against his, “I’m hoping something will be going on tomorrow night.”

Bokuto squeezed the omega’s waist tighter, a sinful look of understanding covering his features.

“Mommy! Daddy! Can we start cooking already? I’m so hungry I’m gonna DIE!”

“We’ll be right there, my love,” Akaashi looked at Bokuto, a half-smile ticking up the corner of his mouth. “What do you say?”

Bokuto grinned right back, taking a quick nip at Akaashi’s neck. “I’ll call Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this, please be sure to leave a kudos and a comment! I love the Omegaverse and I’ve always wanted to try my hand in writing in it!! Thank you!


End file.
